Five Nights At Freddy's: The Silver Eyes
There was a faraway look in his eyes, and Carlton knew with chilling certainty that Dave wasn't predicting. He was reminiscing. ''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Silver Eyes ''is the first installment of the Five Nights At Freddy's Novel Series''.'' It was written by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley and released on December 7 2015 with its sequel The Twisted Ones released on June 27 2017. The book was rereleased by Scholastic on September 27 2016 in both Paperback and Hardcover versions. Official Description Ten years after the horrific murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that ripped their town apart, Charlie, whose father owned the restaurant, and her childhood friends reunite on the anniversary of the tragedy and find themselves at the old pizza place which had been locked up and abandoned for years. After they discover a way inside, they realize that things are not as they used to be. The four adult-sized animatronic mascots that once entertained patrons have changed. They now have a dark secret . . . and a murderous agenda. Official Statements December 17th 2015 The truth is that after a while lore can become so dense that there isn't room for a story anymore. Another truth is that what makes for a good game doesn't necessarily make for a good book. Sometimes a timeline gets so full that the only way to tell a real story is have the story set in a different timeline, an alternate universe, a different location, or perhaps from a vantage point that isn't entirely what it appears to be. December 18th 2015 I wanted to talk about this a little bit to put everyone's minds at ease. I've gotten a lot of emails (even angry ones) complaining that the book doesn't match up with one or more of the games. Even some of the reviews on Amazon chastise the book for not matching the games. Something that i should have explained very early on is that the book is NOT intended to solve anything. It's not intended to be a guide for the games, or to fill in gaps. The games are what they are, and as i stated before, that story is finished. Something that i said in one of the forum threads about this, is that sometimes the lore of something can become so crowded that you can't tell an original story anymore. The games and the books should be considered to be separate continuities, even if they do share many familiar elements. So yes, the book is canon, just as the games are. That doesn't mean that they are intended to fit together like two puzzle pieces. I would actually ask anyone wanting to read the book, even if you are a devout fan of the games, to read the book for the sake of enjoying the book, and don't try to "solve" anything. The book is a re-imagining of the Five Nights at Freddy's story, and if you go into it with that mindset, I think you will really enjoiy it. :) Teasers 57-FNaF_TheNovel.jpg|''COMING SOON'' 58-FNaF_TheNovel.jpg|''12/22/15'' 59-FNaF_TheNovel.jpg|''Official title coming tomorrow!'' 60-FNaF_TheNovel.jpg|''The Silver Eyes'' 61-FNaF_TheNovel.jpg|''AVAILABLE NOW!'' Portuguese Teasers W freddy.jpg| W bonnie.jpg| W chica.jpg| W foxy.jpg| Covers FNAFTheSilverEyes.jpg|Original 2015 Cover TSECover2.jpg|2016 Rerelease (Paperback) BackofTSE.jpg|Backcover 9780606399821_p0_v2_s600x595.jpg|Hardcover 61bHkK7xZRL.jpg|MP3 CD Cover ItsTheEyes.png|Portuguese Cover Silver eyes polish cover.jpg|Polish Cover Die silbernen augen.jpg|German Cover Merchandise Jpeg (6).jpg| 1436 3266 29335 FNAFTwistedOnes Stanley POP GLAM large.jpg| 1436 3266 29338 FNAFTwistedOnes Ella POP GLAM large.jpg| DUKlYcLVQAAGSsv.jpg| 29378 FNAF TwistedOnes MM Lineup GLAM large.png| 29250 FNAF TwistedOnes MM Lineup GLAM large.png| 29250 FNAF TwistedOnes MM GameStop Lineup GLAM large.png|